Lasinen enkeli
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Valkoisen paperin sisältä paljastui pieni lasienkeli, jonka toisesta siivestä puuttui palanen ja pienet murtumat sumensivat sen läpikuultavaa kauneutta. Harryn silmissä se oli silti täydellinen... (Joulusöpöilyä, aavistus romantiikkaa ja hippunen angstia, Harry ja hirnyrkki!Tom)


**Nimi:** Lasinen enkeli

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire

**Ikäraja:** K-7

**Tyylilaji:** Romantiikka, joulusöpöilyä ja minimaalinen ripaus angstia

**Henkilöt:** Harry ja Tom Riddle

**Varoitukset**: diabeetikoille erityisvaroitus tarinan sisältämästä joulunpunaisesta sokerisuudesta

**Vastuuvapaus:** Kiltti Joulupukki, toivon tänäkin vuonna lahjaksi oikeuksia Pottereihin ja edes viisi prosenttia J.K. Rowlingin omaisuudesta, kiitos.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Valkoisen paperin sisältä paljastui pieni lasienkeli, jonka toisesta siivestä puuttui palanen ja pienet murtumat sumensivat sen läpikuultavaa kauneutta. Harryn silmissä se oli silti täydellinen..._

**A/N**: Jouluhaaste innoitti jouluhöperöä mieltäni ja päätin yhdistää siihen rakkaimman ficciteoriani hirnyrkki Tomin osuudesta Harryn elämään. Tämä oli jo lähes valmis, kun kopioin koneelle **Tarja Turusen **Henkäys Ikuisuudesta levyä ja huomasin kappaleen **The Eyes of a Child **sanojen sopivan tekstiä täydentämään paremmin kuin hyvin. Osallistuu Jouluhaaste III:een, FF100 sana 92. Joulu.

Huom. Valitsin tarinaani sopivaa joululaulua ja päättelin, että heinillä härkien olisi myös Englannissa perinteeseen kuuluva joululaulu, kun se on 1600-luvulta saakka ranskalaiseen perinteeseen kuulunut ja Suomeenkin asti ehtinyt. Näin ei kuitenkaan Wikipedian mukaan näyttäisi olevan, joten pahoittelen tekstiin jäänyttä erhettä.

...

* * *

...

_**Lasinen enkeli**_

_In the eyes of a child, there is joy, there is laughter  
__There is hope, there is trust, a chance to shape the future  
For the lessons of life, there is no better teacher  
Than the look in the eyes of a child_

_..._

Harryn komeron ovi sulkeutui kovan pamauksen saattelemana estäen häntä näkemästä koristeiden peittämää kuusta kaikessa loistossaan. Kuusivuotias poika oli siivonnut viikon taloa lattiasta kattoon tätinsä määräyksestä. Jouluna oli erityisen tärkeää, että joka kohta loisti puhtautta ja kaikki olisi täydellistä. Siksi Harry oli suljettu komeroon, koska hän ei ollut täydellinen.

Aamulla hänet oli herätetty erityisen aikaisin, jotta hän saisi iltaan mennessä kaikki jouluvalmistelut tehtyä. Huomenna olisi joulupäivä ja joulupukki toisi Dudleylle ison kasan lahjoja, kuten muillekin kunnollisille lapsille. Joulupäivänä Harryn pitäisi olla näkymätön ja olematon, silloin Petunia-täti saattaisi antaa hänelle yhden piparin palkinnoksi. Pipari oli Harryn vuoden kohokohta, yleensä kaikki herkut olivat vain Dudleya varten.

Harry kaivoi varovaisesti taskustaan talouspaperinyytin ja avasi mytyn hengitystään pidättäen. Valkoisen paperin sisältä paljastui pieni lasienkeli, jonka toisesta siivestä puuttui palanen ja pienet murtumat sumensivat sen läpikuultavaa kauneutta. Harryn silmissä se oli silti täydellinen, kaunein esine minkä hän omisti. Hänellä ei juurikaan ollut mitään omaa, mutta se teki enkelistä sitäkin arvokkaamman.

Kuusta koristellessa Dudley oli tiputtanut enkelin lattialle ja sen siipi oli särkynyt lukemattomiksi kimalteleviksi siruiksi. Petunia oli käskenyt Harrya siivoamaan sotkunsa nopeasti, ettei pikku-Dudley parka vain satuttaisi itseään. Hän ei olisi saanut ottaa enkeliä omakseen, vaan se olisi pitänyt laittaa roskikseen, mutta Harry ei voinut heittää jotain niin kaunista pois. Hän oli käärinyt enkelin paperiin ja sujauttanut taskuunsa, selkäsaunan uhasta huolimatta.

Hän sulki enkelin pienen nyrkkinsä sisään mahdollisimman hellästi. Kylmä lasi lämpeni hänen otteessaan. Kuiskaustakin hiljaisemmin poika tapaili joululaulua enkeleistä, jota he olivat harjoitelleet koulussa.

— Heinillä härkien kaukalon nukkuu lapsi viaton. Enkelparven tie kohta luokse vie rakkautta suurinta katsomaan...

Harry piti laulun sanoista, siinä enkelit lensivät katsomaan lasta, joka joutui nukkumaan eläinten kanssa oljilla. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi lapsi oli joutunut oljille, kun laulun mukaan lapsessa ei ollut vikoja. Ehkä laulun lapsen vanhemmat olivat kuolleet ja olivat huonoja ihmisiä, kuten Harryn äiti ja isä olivat olleet. Tai ehkä lapsi oli kummajainen niin kuin Harrykin, ja siksi tällä ei ollut sänkyä, kuten kilteillä lapsilla oli.

Harry toivoi, että enkelit pitäisivät hänestäkin ja lentäisivät katsomaan häntä hänen nukkuessaan. Enkelit eivät näyttäneet välittävän siitä, oliko kummajainen vai ei, ne rakastivat ryövärin kanssa nukkuvaa uhriakin. Harry ei kyllä tiennyt, mitä uhri-sana tarkoitti, mutta se ei voinut olla mitään hyvää, kun se liittyi jotenkin ryöväriin. Harry oli esittänyt nukkuvaa jo parina yönä nähdäkseen vilauksen enkeleistä, mutta hän oli nukahtanut ennen kuin niitä oli näkynyt. Nyt hänellä oli kuitenkin oma enkeli, joka voisi suojella häntä ja Tomia heidän nukkuessaan.

...

_When you look to the past for life's long hidden meaning  
For the dreams and the plans made in your youth  
Does the thrill to achieve match the warm hidden feeling  
That lies so still and lives in you_

_..._

Tom! Hän oli unohtanut kertoa tälle lasienkelistä. Harry ei ollut varma, mistä Tom oli hänen luokseen ilmaantunut, mutta tämä oli hänen paras ja ainoa ystävänsä. Poika oli ensimmäisen kerran näyttäytynyt sinä päivänä, jolloin Vernon oli repinyt Harryn piirustuksen. Piirustuksen, joka oli voittanut koulussa järjestetyn kilpailun. Vernon oli antanut palkintona olleen taiteilijan tarvikesetin Dudleylle, jolle se sedän mielestä oikeasti kuului. Setä oli lisäksi antanut selkäsaunan, mutta se ei tuntunut miltään piirustuksen tuhoamisen rinnalla.

Komerossa Harry oli itkenyt itsensä uuvuksiin paperisilpun keskellä, joka oli ollut hänen kilpailutyönsä. Hän oli havahtunut siihen, että komerossa oli toinen poika. Poika oli läpikuultava, mutta hän oli silti pystynyt nostamaan ehjäksi muuttuneen piirustuksen kädellään ja ojentamaan sen Harrylle. Pojan nimi oli Tom ja hän kertoi olleensa osa Harrya siitä lähtien, kun Harry oli saanut arven otsaansa. Poika oli kertonut heidän olevan hyvin samanlaisia ja luvannut, että joku päivä he pakenisivat yhdessä pois Harryn sukulaisten luota.

— Tom, tule katsomaan, mitä minä onnistuin nappaamaan meille, Harry sanoi mielessään. Hetken kuluttua Tom istui hänen vieressä retkipatjan palasella, joka toimi Harryn sänkynä.

— Rikkinäisen lasienkelin? Ei, sillä ettei enkelillä olisi koristearvoa, mutta mitä me sillä teemme? poika kysyi laiskasti kohottaen kulmakarvaansa. Harrysta tapa näytti hassulta, mutta hän ei ollut uskaltanut sanoa sitä Tomille.

— Nyt, kun meillä on joulukoriste, niin me voimme viettää oikeaa joulua niin kuin muutkin. Voimme laulaa joululauluja katsellen koristettamme ja toivottaa toisillemme hyvää joulua. Niin, ja huomenna me voimme jakaa piparin ja herkutella sillä, Harry selitti kuin asia olisi ollut itsestään selvä.

Tom tuijotti Harrya ilmeettömästi, hän esiintyi pojan kanssa saman ikäisenä, mutta hänen mielensä oli vuosia vanhempi ja pimeyden tahraama. Hän ei ollut edes orpokodissa ollessaan nähnyt yhtä vähästä tyytyväistä lasta, vaikka he olivat kaikki tottuneet puutteeseen ja kurjuuteen. Hän ei ollut koskaan itse ollut tyytyväinen, aina oli ollut jotain tavoiteltavaa, mitä ilman hän ei voinut olla onnellinen etenkin, kun onnellisuus itsessään oli vieras konsepti pimeyden lordille. Se oli tyytymättömyyden ja ahneuden kirous.

...

_In the eyes of a child there is joy, there is laughter  
There is hope, there is trust, a chance to shape the future  
For the lessons of life there is no better teacher  
Than the look in the eyes of a child_

_..._

Hän ei ollut koskaan viettänyt oikeaa joulua, eikä hän ollut varma, mitä sillä edes tarkoitettiin. Tom oli kuitenkin seurannut Harryn elämää niin kauan, että tiesi, mitä poika sillä tarkoitti ja jostain syystä hän tunsi lähes samankaltaista kaipuuta siihen, jota näki Harryn silmistä heijastuvan. Hänellä ei ollut tarpeeksi voimia jouluisen illuusion luomiseen henkihahmossaan, se vaatisi hänen palaamista osaksi Harrya.

— Haluat siis viettää oikeaa joulua minun kanssani? Tom varmisti, johon Harry vastasi innokkaalla nyökkäyksellä.

— Hyvä on sitten. Enkelisi on tosiaan kaunis ja se saa kunniapaikan juhlassamme, mutta saadaksemme juhlistamme vieläkin paremmat minun pitää olla jälleen osa sinua.

— Miksi? Ja mitä tarkoitat paremmilla juhlilla? Harry kysyi epävarmana, mikä voisi olla parempaa kuin oma enkelikoriste, sillä muuta he eivät komeroon tulisi samaan.

— Se on yllätys, voit pitää sitä vaikka joululahjana. Ainoa asia mitä sinulta vaaditaan, on se, että luotat minuun ja noudatat ohjeitani mielessäsi, Tom sanoi. Hän alkoi innostua ideastaan.

— Ihan oikea joululahja? Minulle? Harry kysyi ällistyneenä peläten heränneen toivon katoavan vastauksen myötä.

— Kyllä se on oikea joululahja, vaikka se ei ole mitään konkreettista, Tom vahvisti varoituksen kera.

— Kon-ke-reettista? Tarkoittaako se kallista ja hienoa? Harry yritti arvata.

— Se tarkoittaa käsinkosketeltavaa ja todellista kuten enkelisi. Joten luotatko minuun? Tom sanoi estäen kärsimättömyyttään näkymästä. Hän unohti helposti, kuinka nuori Harry olikaan tämän ikäisekseen yllättävän kohteliaasta ja itsenäisestä luonteesta huolimatta.

— Totta kai luotan, sinähän olet minun paras ystäväni! Harry huudahti loukkaantuneena siitä, että Tom edes kysyi asiaa. Tom virnisti vastaukseksi ja katosi Harryn näkyvistä.

Tuttu tunne valtasi Harryn, kun Tomin olemus täytti hetkeä aiemmin tyhjältä tuntuneen tilan hänen mielessään. Harrystä oli outoa, että muut ihmiset pystyivät elämään ilman toisen läsnäoloa. Harrylle Tom edusti turvallisuutta ja perhettä pitäen yksinäisyyden loitolla. Mutta Tom oli kertonut heidän yhteiselonsa olevan poikkeuksellista ja se, että Harry oli yhä elossa, teki siitä suoranaisen ihmeen. Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut aika ihmetellä, mitä poika sillä tarkoitti, koska tämä antoi hänelle ohjeita.

— Harry, sulje silmäsi ja keskity näkemään minut.

Oudolta kuulostava käsky ei ollut Harrylle uusi. Hetken kuluttua himmeästi valaistussa tilassa näkyi selvästi Tomin hahmo, tällä oli yllään hieman vanhanaikaiset juhlavaatteet, merimiespaita ja polvihousut, valkeat sukat ja solkikengät viimeistelivät asun. Harry vilkaisi alas harvinaisen tietoisena Dudleyn vanhojen vaatteiden huonokuntoisuudesta, vain todetakseen olevansa puettu samoin kuin Tom. Hän kuljetti käsiään epäuskoisena pitkin ylellisiä kankaita, ne tuntuivat todellisilta ja hän kuuli, kuinka kauluksen tärkki ratisi kosketettaessa, kun taas sametin sileys kuiskaili lempeästi hänen käsiensä alla.

— Kuvittele mielessäsi tarkasti millaisessa huoneessa haluaisit joulua viettää, se voi olla suuri linnan sali tai pieni tupa mökissä tai mitä vain niiden väliltä, Tom neuvoi nuorempaa poikaa.

Tila, jossa he seisoivat, alkoi muuttua. Ilma heidän ympärillään väreili ja muodosti seinät, joissa oli pakkasen huurrekukin koristelemat ikkunat. Yhdelle seinälle ilmestyi mahtava takka, jossa roihusi tuli. Harryn nähdessä, kuinka hänen kuvitelmansa muuttuivat todeksi hänen silmiensä edessä, hän innostui lisäämään yksityiskohtia ympäristöönsä. Seinille ilmestyi muutamia tauluja, takan reunustalle valokuva, jossa Harry ja Tom istuivat vieretysten kuin veljekset.

Tom keskittyi lisäämään Harryn kuvittelemaan ympäristöön tuoksut, tuntemukset ja äänet, joita kuusivuotias ei tullut ajatelleeksi tai joista hänellä ei ollut aiempaa kokemusta, kuten takkatulen rätinä ja hehkuva lämpö, aidon kuusen metsäinen tuoksu ja neulasten pehmeä piikikkyys. Vanhempi poika huomasi huoneen muistuttavan kuvaa joulukortissa, jonka Dursleyt olivat saaneet aiemmin viikolla. Harry oli siivotessaan usein pysähtynyt katselemaan korttia, jossa kolmilapsinen perhe vietti joulua kodikkaasti takan ääressä ja kaikkien kasvoilta saattoi nähdä ilon ja onnellisuuden, jota nämä tunsivat.

...

_You've found the place to walk the path you've chosen  
You'll never miss the world you left behind  
When life gives life, it's happiness unbroken  
When you give love, it's love you'll find_

_..._

Jos Tom oli rehellinen itselleen, hänen oli myönnettävä unelmoineensa lapsena samanlaisesta joulusta, ei niinkään lahjoista kuin perheestä. Hän toivoi voivansa kieltää haudatut haaveensa tavallisuudesta ja turvallisuudesta, mutta kukaan ei syntynyt tunteettomaksi pimeyden lordiksi, sen valinnan hän teki myöhemmin elämässään. Hän ei katunut valintaansa, ei edes sitä, että oli sinä pyhäinpäivän yönä yrittänyt raivata Harryn tieltään ja päätynyt vaeltelevaksi hengeksi. Ei, hirnyrkkinä Harryssa hänellä oli mahdollisuus muokata pojasta vastustajan sijaan täydellinen seuraaja itselleen.

Hän ymmärsi poikaa paremmin kuin kukaan muu, hän saattoi tarjota tälle kaiken sen, mitä tämä kaipasi. Samalla hän sai mahdollisuuden tehdä joitain omia lapsuuden unelmiaan todeksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan erehtynyt pohtimaan, miten hänen elämänsä olisi muuttunut, jos hänen unelmansa olisivat toteutuneet. Vain tässä ja nyt merkitsivät, ne olivat pohjana tulevaisuudelle. Tom antoi katseensa siirtyä huoneen tarkastelusta poikaan, joka seisoi yhä keskellä huonetta silmät suljettuina ja kasvoillaan keskittynyt ilme.

Harryn kasvot hohtivat kynttilöiden valon kultaamina, tämän yleensä vakava ilme oli vaihtunut onnelliseksi ja pojan posket olivat innostuksen punaamat. Kuusen oksat täyttyivät toinen toistaan mielikuvituksellisemmista koristeista, sen latvaa koristi tähteä käsissään pitävä enkeli ja kynttilöiden seuraan liittyi värivalojen muodostama ketju. Harry avasi viimein silmänsä ja henkäisi hämmästyksestä.

— Tom, meidän huoneestamme tuli kauniimpi kuin osasin kuvitella. Se on täydellinen, Harry sai vaivoin kuiskatuksi.

— Lähes täydellinen, sinä unohdit yhden asian, vanhempi poika sanoi virnistäen ja takan päälle kuvien ja köynnösten keskelle, kunniapaikalle, ilmestyi lasienkeli yhtä eheänä ja kiiltävänä kuin päivänä, jona se oli ostettu.

— Nyt se on täydellinen, Tom totesi.

Vastaukseksi Harry halasi eleen yllättämää poikaa. Tom ei muistanut saaneensa ainoatakaan halausta elämässään, saati sitten itse halanneensa ketään, mutta jostain syystä hänen kätensä kietoutuivat häntä halaavan pojan ympärille. Outoudestaan huolimatta halaus tuntui lämpimältä ja hyvältä. Takan päällä lasinen enkeli hohti entistä kirkkaampana, se oli täyttänyt tehtävänsä jouluihmeen toteuttajana.

...

_In the eyes of a child there is joy, there is laughter  
There is hope, there is trust, a chance to shape the future  
For the lessons of life, there is no better teacher  
Than the look in the eyes of a child_

**...**

* * *

**...**

**K/H2: **Sen pituinen se, tämä aloittaa adventtiajan, eli yritän postata jokaisena adventtina yhden jouluficeistäni ja hyvällä tuurilla useammankin, jos vain saan uusia valmiiksi. Nämä ovat siis kaikki jo vanhempia jouluficcejäni ja tämä taitaa olla näistä oma lempparini, joten siksi se sai kunnian aloittaa tämän adventtisarjan


End file.
